Foreign
by Emie14
Summary: Chris is girl from America, entering Ouran. Chris is very, well, Chris. The host club sees her in distress, so they organize a operation to help her, but they don't realize that this isn't just a one time helping operation, Chris will be soon imprinted in each of their hearts by the time she's done with them, all in different ways.
1. First Days Suck

First Days Suck

Chris's POV

I walk through the school doors, in search of room 1-A. Damn, these rich people know how to live! Marble steps, huge buildings, and all that expensive stuff.

I finally find the room and slide open the door. It took me a while to figure out their sliding doors when I first moved here, I mean, some were sliding and some were normal, it was confusing the hell out of me!

Ok, so I walk in and everyone's eyes were on me. I glare at them, "What? Never seen a American before?" Well, they were probably staring at my fire red hair, bright green eyes, knee-high blacks boots, short red plaid skirt, black leather jacket and the spiked dog collar around my neck. So, I guess snapping at them wasn't really necessary. Oh well, no friends for me!

"Ms. Smith?" The teacher asks.

I smile, "Yup!" Popping the 'p'. I put my hands behind my back nd rock back and forth on my heels.

"You will sit in the desk next to Mr. Fujioka." He says, pointing to a small brunette.

I put my hands behind my head, "Ok boss!" I stride over and plop down into the desk next to him. Wait, that's a girl! Oh never mind, it's probably a Japanese thing, or she's a cross dresser. I won't say anything yet; maybe if we get alone in an empty hallway. Or maybe not, I don't know. I'll figure it out when I get to that position, if I get to that position.

I hear whispers as I sit down in my chair and prop my feet up onto my desk, I just roll my eyes. "No reason to whisper people, I bet you all have strange sides to you." I say out loud. I notice twins staring at me with interest and a strange glint in their eyes.

_'_Oh_ Lord...'_

* * *

~After School~

I walk up and down the hallways, eating an apple, wondering if I should just go home or stay for a little while to pass the time. Mind as well stay, I don't really have any homework to do anyway. Well, any that I want to do.

Wait, I look down at my apple. _'When did I get an apple?'_ I frown then shrug dismissively.

I spot an abandoned music room and decide to check it out. I push open the doors, just finishing my apple, "Hope there's a trash can in here." I murmur to myself.

Rose petals cloud my vision and I throw the apple core into the room, one, using the petals as a cover and two, as a defense mechanism if some one was trying to blind me and try to kill me or rape me or something. You never know with these kinds of schools. I sneeze and cough until the petals clear and I see a group of six hot guys and Fujioka from homeroom. I notice those tins as well.

_'_Oh_ no, I bet I'm screwed now.'_ I sigh out loud and rub my temples.

"Oh, it's just that goth girl from homeroom." The auburn devil twins state, now turning mischievous.

I roll my eyes, "I always knew hot guys were creepy bastards. Especially rich ones." I snicker when the twins frown at me. Then it's my turn to frown when thy decide to to tsk me like I did something wrong or I didn't get something that they must be implying.

Suddenly a blonde with violet eyes appears in front of me, "Please ignore those two, they don't know a beautiful princess when they see one." He charms and smiles dazzlingly. He leans in close, takes my hand, and tenderly kisses it. I roll my eyes, let me guess, this guy must be a suck up.

I pat his cheek, "Aww, thanks for the compliment babe, but I ain't falling for ya." I smirk and fall onto a random couch that just happened to be next to where I am standing, "Mmmmmmmm, soft!" Leaving him in shock, he eventually goes to a corner and starts growing mushrooms. I raise a questioning eyebrow while I stare at him. Eventually he turns paper white. I ponder calling an ambulance, but nobody else has already so I don't.

A small blonde comes up to me with a pink rabbit in his hands, "Who are you?" He asks cutely. I study him carefully; he looks like he should still be in grade school, why is he wearing the high school uniform? Is this a joke for these crazy rich people?

I get up off the couch, reply softly, and bend down to his height, "Are you in the wrong section of Ouran? I think you belong in the grade school section. Did these people kidnap you?"

He smiles again and shakes his head, "No, I'm actually seventeen!" I give him a disbelieving look.

I shake my head in disbelief and straighten up. "This place just gets stranger and stranger..." I trail off and watch some girls pass out on the floor in front of the 'charmer'. Guess he got over that last thing quick enough. "I'm not performing CPR if they aren't breathing."

"CHRISTINA SMITH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW YOUNG LADY!" A femaleish voice yelSS in English.

I growl, "DANNY, I KNOW THAT'S YOU! I'VE LEARNED TO TELL YOUR VOICE FROM MUM'S!" I add, "AND DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE OR I WILL BRING THIS UP TO DAD!" I reply in English as well.

My brother Danny comes out from behind a curtain; I thought his voice sounded close. Well, the thing here is that him and his sister don't know Japanese really at all, so mum and dad had to put them with teachers that know English.

"Well mum is mad at you!" He mocks, sticking his tongue out.

I put my hands on my hips, "For what?! Did you rat me out again?!" I question, my blood starting to boil. Then a pink blob lands on top of my head, making me fall on my butt from the weight. "Of course, Vanessa as well! The duo, together forever!" I complain.

"You hang put with Charles all the time." Danny points out and I scoff.

"That's different, Daniel." I draw out 'Daniel'.

The pink blob jumps off me, landing gracefully next to Danny. "We'll bring you home by force!" The two vixens sing in harmony. Huh, their singing has gotten better. Must be the lessons I gave them.

I raise a thin fire red eyebrow, "How?"

They get evil grins on their faces and lean forever, their faces almost touching, "We brought Charles."

My eyes widen and I yell, "Get away, demons!" I run and hide under a table, but it is kicked over my head by my big bro Charles.

"Oh hey!" I say casually, getting off the floor and backing away from him. I can feel all eyes on me at the moment.

"Mum wants you home, Chris." Charles stated, his arms crossed. He walks towards him with a disapproving look.

I smirk and stand up, "Well, big brother, I ain't going home!" I answer and duck behind that blonde that tried, and I repeat tried, to charm me before, who was sitting at a table with a bunch of girls.

"Veniţi acasă chiar acum! (You're coming home right now! [In Romanian. I want their family to be from Romania])" Charles orders in a threatening voice.

'Peste trupul meu mort! (Over my dead body!)" I retort.

He smirks, "I poate aranja care! (I can arrange that!)" My face pales and I start to run.

* * *

Third POV

Hikaru and Kaoru walk over to Kyoya, "Who is that?" They ask, wary of all the noise the firetruck-colored-hair girl and her opposite looking sibling are making, and her native language, Romanian.

Kyoya fixes his glasses, the glare catching them and hiding his emotions that wouldn't even appear in his cold calculating eyes anyway. "Her name is Christina Smith, usually known as Chris from the people that are close to her and her family. Chris was raised in America, but her family is from Romania. They have kept up the Romanian culture in their household by speaking it constantly and making Romanian foods and dishes for meals, gatherings, and parties. She had a pretty stable childhood, the only problem was she wasn't able to make any friends, with her moody personality, and her family moving around constantly."

"Huh." The twins answer.

* * *

Chris's POV

Charles lunges to grab me, but I push the blonde into his arms and run in the opposite direction. He growls and dropped the blonde on the ground causing him to cry out in surprise.

I hear a whisper, "Who is that brat? Her hair is all messy and tangled! She looks like a homeless person!"

"Yeah, and she has no sense of immaturity or modesty! Look at her short skirt and low top!"

"Yeah, and she yells a lot and talks out during class."

"Her parents must be signing her up for a boarding school for freaks!"

I turned and fully glare at them, "Oh really, I didn't see any of you other girls being absolute princesses at all today!" I snarl through clenched teeth. They flush and one opens her mouth to retort but I don't hear her, all I could hear a guy with glasses talking to the auburn devils.

"Yes, she has a bit of an abnormal personality. Apparently at one moment she can be murderous and angry, then the next moment very kind and likable." I glare at the ravenhead with glasses.

"Don't go into other people's business, you could be surprised what you find." I smirk at his confused expression.

I hoist my bag over my shoulder and start walking out of the room. I stop and look behind me to see Charles, Danny, and Vanessa standing in the middle of the room looking around stupidly. "Ei bine, sunt voi întoarce acasă sau nu? (Well, are you guys coming home or not?)" I ask them and continue walking.

"God, you're annoying Chris!" Charles grumbles and follows.

Danny and Vanessa stick their tongues out at all of the people then run after us.

I sigh and wave, but don't turn around, "Thanks for the hospitality anyway."

* * *

Yeah, so I'm gonna make it better now. Thanks to the readers that read it from the other beginning!

Please keep reading and review!


	2. Please Read

Hey to all my readers, I won't be updating for a little while on all of my stories. I will probably get a laptop in August or September for school then I'll transfer all of my stories onto that. I'm sorry for this, but I have nothing to type up my stories.

I hope that all my regular readers, and new readers, will continue to read my stories after this wait.

-Emie14


End file.
